the lost
by MionePotter
Summary: A little POV of Ron telling how he feels after his wife dies, and he stays with his only daughter.


The lost  
  
Wednesday 29th august 2018  
  
I woke up at dawn that day; I felt it in my bones. Something was wrong.  
  
As I walked down the hall, I felt a chill running down my spine. I've never felt this way before. Well heh, maybe before my wedding day, I never admitted it, and nobody seemed to notice, but I was scared as hell, I've never been married in my life, and it was a whole new experience for me.  
  
I had a little chat with my father the day before, God, if he were still alive…  
  
But now im a complete grownup. I have a wife and a beautiful daughter named Emily; I have a fine job at the ministry, and a lot of friends and people who care about my family and me.  
  
I caught sight of my baby's room, and walk inside the darkened room. I know that as fast as the sunlight fills it, it'll shine with lots of colours, I was a mad man for letting my wife choose pink for the room. But at least she has a great collection of cookie monsters dolls and they're all blue and Emily loves them.  
  
Emily's sleeping peacefully on her crib, I sit on the rocking chair beside it and watch her sleep, her very breathing is music for my ears. Really, since she was born I fell in love with the little girl.  
  
She has my red hair and my wife's cinnamon eyes; she's all I could've ever dreamt of, well besides my wife of course.  
  
Haven't I introduced her yet?  
  
Her name was Samantha; she had long black hair and beautiful cinnamon eyes, and the most amazing smile I've ever seen.  
  
I met Samantha Three years ago, I was in a conference in San Francisco and she was a student in the university of SF. What? Haven't I said it? Samantha was a muggle; I met her when I was having lunch on a small restaurant near the university. She lost her money and I bought her a cup of coffee.  
  
It was funny though, she had a boyfriend back then and I was only a foreign teacher, and not even a muggle. Samantha is six years younger than me, But hey! It was love at first sight, and in love everything's fair.  
  
Samantha was the most amazing person I ever met, she was kind, funny, and beautiful, she was just so good to be true. But she was.  
  
She always knew exactly what to say, my parents and my siblings loved her but not as much as I did, and still I do.  
  
We starting seeing each other during my years on the states, she was still with her boyfriend. He was one of those huge football players; he was a fool and treated her like trash.  
  
The reason for I being a teacher in a muggle school?  
  
Well, In fact I was doing a research for the ministry back then, I didn't liked it at first, getting away from the people you love is the worst, but it turned out to be for the best.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are still my best friends, actually they are my daughter's godparents, and they got married a year ago.  
  
Samantha was studying laws, I was teaching something like chemistry, and always cursed myself for not being better in potions, Talking about magic, im still using it, Samantha started to accept the fact that im a wizard, she wasn't very happy at first, but later she knew that it wasn't bad at all, and didn't call me freak anymore.  
  
My family?  
  
My father died a year after my wedding, it was the most painful experience of all my life, and my father was the most remarkable man who ever walked in the earth. He taught me many lessons of obedience and humility, I wasn't very obedient as a kid, and now regret every frown and every scowl from my father. But I treasure all the smiles, the pats in the shoulders, Darn, my eyes started to water.  
  
My mother still lives in London, she hasn't been very healthy lately, and my father's death had affected her greatly. Im so ashamed and sad that I cant be there with her always, but my sister Ginny has found the way to move back into the burrow with her husband and twins.  
  
Mother knows how I feel about that we left her alone, that all of her children had ran away from home as fast as we found families of our owns.  
  
Bill lives with her wife and son in Cambridge, they visit her often, But lately Bill has been having these phone calls, Invitations for him to get a fine job in the wizarding community of Australia, They don't want to move and left mum, but she insists that he has to.  
  
Charles' the only one who's still contently single, we haven't seen him since our father's death, but he lives in India, he writes me a lot, and he says that dragon hunting there is great in this seasons of the year.  
  
Percy married Penelope Clearwater, they live peacefully on a small village in Scotland, and I lately heard that Percy had dismissed from his job, his excuse was that he wanted to spend more time with his wife and Kids. And I admire him for that.  
  
The Twins. Fred and George as always, never leaved each other; they're both married, but live all together in Miami. They now own a Joke shop, the biggest in the states. They're now here for vacation but they wont stay long. Fred has asked my mum to move with them to Miami, It would be great for her, and I agree with Fred, but mum  
  
Doesn't wants to. No wonder she has live in the burrow almost all her life, I understand that it would be really painful to leave such memories behind.  
  
Two years ago, Samantha and I bought a small house near London, Its Extremely comfortable, and everything's near to us.  
  
Samantha and I got married two years ago. She was finishing her career and I was so homesick that I though I would die if I didn't came back. Sam, as I usually called her, loved me since the first moment she saw me, or at least that's what she said.  
  
Her parents weren't very pleased with our engagement but they came to accept it eventually. My mum was the one, who made all the arrangements, and my father was starting to look ill, I thought he would be fine, but after Emily was born, my father died, peacefully, during his afternoon nap.  
  
Mum says that she was going to join him too, but she noticed that his lips were white and that he wasn't breathing. That's when she called us and told us that our beloved father had passed away.  
  
Samantha was very supportive those days, she used to hold me every night so I would cry fully in her arms, at first I used to feel like a little boy, a silly little boy, but later it didn't mattered anymore.  
  
Samantha cried with me. She was trying to be strong for both of us, when she knew I couldn't go further, but it was more than she could handle.  
  
Emily will be two years old next weekend. Samantha and I had been really excited about it, it's our first child, and I hope we get to have more. But now we're planning to enjoy with Emily and give her all the attention she needs, because as a numerous family child I know how it is to have a lot of siblings, with needs and problems, and a family with not very much money.  
  
Thank god that right now we live in the best way possible, Im still working and Samantha had an office in London, She was a lawyer, and earned a lot of money per year.  
  
Harry and Hermione want to visit, I haven't seen them in nearly a month and they want to see Emily.  
  
Hermione is pregnant, She and Harry will be parents in less than a month and im very much looking forward it, During the first month, Harry called me almost every night to tell me that he was totally freaking out, I gave him a few advices and told him how I felt when Emily was born, I know that Harry is very scared about it, because well, everybody knows that his parents were killed when he was a baby, and he doesn't has the support of his parents to give him advice, But I believe that as fast as he gets to hold his baby , he'll feel the same of what I felt.  
  
Why I talk in past tense about Samantha?  
  
Well, I knew I would come with this issue, the soonest the better. Samantha died a year ago, She was visiting some relatives in San Francisco and left Emily with me. I somehow knew that it was going to happen, she wasn't really healthy, and the sudden news with the doctor confirmed my worst fears.  
  
Samantha had leukaemia, it's some kind of illness that attacks the blood of people and it can be healed, but we never knew that she was sick until it turned for the worst.  
  
That day she came back from the doctor, and handed me a paper, she didn't spoke and I knew that something was wrong.  
  
I cried that day, I wanted to die, it just wasn't fair that I finally met the person who I wanted to spend the rest of my life, and she was going to die.  
  
But Samantha didn't cry, she spent the whole week with Emily and me, One night she asked me why this was happening to her, and I didn't had an answer.  
  
Everybody visited us those last days, Samantha looked great as if nothing was happening, but we both knew that her time was shorter, Everybody was really shocked, and it was so painful to say goodbye to someone, and to know that this person that you love is going to die. Is the most painful feeling?  
  
I got a phone call, from her mother in San Francisco. She couldn't even speak and I knew what was coming next, Samantha's older brother, Michael, took the phone and gave me the horrible news that my beloved wife had died.  
  
I fled to the states that very night, Harry and some of my brothers joined me, and Emily.  
  
Loosing Samantha was the end of my world. She was like an angel that stepped into my life, showed me the world, and the true love, and later stepped out, like she got in.  
  
I was in depression for nearly a month, One day Ginny came and she wanted to take Emily away with her, so I would calm a bit, and clear my mind, but I didn't let her. I never wanted to stay away from my daughter, and I never will.  
  
October the 2nd 2020  
  
Today was Emily's second birthday. I woke up and went to her room to find her already awake, she was jumping on her crib and giggled when she saw me coming. I carried her to the kitchen and while she played with her cereal, I started making phone calls, All my family is here, they were coming for Emily's little birthday party, also a few friends, Harry and Hermione, the Finnigan's, and the Longbottom's too.  
  
My mother was the first to come; Ginny was with her, her husband Colin Creevey, and their twins. I was very happy for seeing everyone again, all gathered together. It reminded me of my wedding day.  
  
Emily also said her first word today, we were all talking in the living room, and she shrieked Mommy! At Samantha's picture. Everyone grew quiet and someone patted my shoulder.  
  
Hermione and Ginny took Emily to take a nap with the twins and all my nieces and nephews.  
  
I sat next to my mum and she wrapped me with her own weak arms, I leaned against her, and she held me closer.  
  
Watching everyone talking and gathering around Hermione made me sadder, I still remember when Sam was pregnant and we used to spend hours and hours just talking about the baby.  
  
I must be strong; I tell to myself, I can't be regretting Samantha's dead, always. I have to move on, for my own good and my daughter's. Now she needs me so much.  
  
Later I started talking again with my friends, Mum was tired and Ginny took her home, but she came back later and the kids where watching a muggle movie that Sam bought for Emily last year, before, well, before she died.  
  
"Your daughter is juts adorable" Fred's wife, Megan, told me. She was some kind of archaeologist, and Fred seemed to love her too much.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"She's a witch, isn't she?"  
  
"She sure is"  
  
"Who would have ever though" Seamus began "That we would be here and now, like this, all married, with children and all"  
  
"And with who" Hermione giggled at Harry.  
  
"But single life ain't at all bad!" Charlie said, "I can go every were I want and nobody else to feed or worry about."  
  
I was surprised at his comment though, mostly everyone disagreed with him, with them me, Charlie is someone very smart, I never though he would be so selfish.  
  
"Ron, have you heard about Samantha's parents, lately?" I looked at Percy surprised, Okay, they were part of my family now, but why should I?  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, because yesterday, someone was looking for you at the ministry, it was a tall young man, and he reminded me very much of your wife."  
  
That would have to be Michael; I though, but why was he looking for me?  
  
"Maybe he just wants to see his niece" Ginny said shrugging  
  
Maybe, or maybe not. I was never very fond of Samantha's family but what I knew about them from Samantha, they seemed to have a lot in common with Harry's old uncles, The Dursleys', who never accepted the fact that Harry was a wizard and despised everything that had to do with supernatural stuff.  
  
"So, Fred, George, how's business these days?"  
  
Conversation went on until nearly midnight; I had a good time that day. Emily was as exhausted as me, but though that week would be tired as well.  
  
Before they left, Harry and Hermione were talking with me about their baby.  
  
"The doctor said is about days." Hermione said happily. "Oh Ron, it would be a great honour if you could be our child's godfather."  
  
I was speechless, I somehow expected this, but I never though myself as godfather.  
  
I was going to become the next Sirius Black for this new generation of Potters.  
  
"Sure, I mean, tanks Hermione."  
  
Harry shook my hand and they headed home in their new small muggle car.  
  
I lay on bed with my eyes open, Emily's sleeping on her crib and I moved her to my room. My mind started wandering and my thoughts drifted away. Right now Samantha and I would be asleep already, happy that our daughter is growing strong and happy, with a big family and a lot of friends, uncles and aunts that cared about her.  
  
And then I start thinking about her future.  
  
She would grow up and attend to Hogwarts like me. She will be a Gryffindor and write to me every week to tell me how horrible potions was, or how magnificent The Halloween Feast looked.  
  
She would come back home for Summer vacations, and stay on winter if she wants, She would have a lot of friends, Maybe some of them will be my own nieces and nephews, she would hang out with Harry's son, and probably be like her old dad.  
  
I rolled over in my bed on my side and stared at her while she slept. She would also learn to love her mother the way I loved her, and nothing would do us apart, nothing.  
  
The end.  
  
It was stupid, I know. But I liked it, and a friend did too!! So don't sue me if this sucks. 


End file.
